


One Last Look

by reddawneyes



Series: If I Only See You One Last Time [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5.19, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gabriel Lives, Gabriels 'death', Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, It's not quite as morbid and depressing as it sounds, M/M, Protective Gabriel, gabriel tries to stop Lucifer, he fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddawneyes/pseuds/reddawneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel knew that the likelihood was he would never see Sam again after this showdown.  He gave in and looked one last time before he tried and failed to plead with Lucifer.</p><p>**  It starts out based on a post I saw on tumblr today (http://all-the-gay-ships.tumblr.com/post/62147670653/ilcuoreardendo-fic-one-last-look) and then it just kinda turned into a how fic about how Gabriel 'died' but didn't die.  Basically I'm sick and I wrote a slightly painful fan fiction to keep myself going...**</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Look

“Luci, I’m home.” And that was it, those were the words that brought him back and ended his 2000 years in witness protection. Now he only had one job; to help the Winchesters. To help Sam.

Lucifer squared his shoulders his line of sight going past Gabe and straight at the Winchesters. He started to move and Gabriel knew that he had to stop him. And he knew what this was likely to cost him.

“Not this time.” That was all he said as he stepped into Lucifer’s path to the Winchesters. 

He could feel the panicked stare boring into his back as Sam took in to scene in front of his eyes. He wanted to turn around. To tell him he would be fine. That he had a plan. That he loved him to and he was sorry. But he couldn’t, not without Lucifer sensing it. Not without blowing his cover and endangering Sam.

Instead he did his job. Picking Kali up of the floor he knew that she was already aware. That she knew that he would get out of this alive by tricking Lucifer just as he had tricked her but that Sam could never know. Her Loki was no more and instead she saw the true power and anger of the archangel that had once been concealed in the trickster. “Guys,” he said without turning his back to his brother “get her out of here.” 

Straight away he heard them moving and as soon as he knew they were passing he pushed Kali to Dean. He followed with his back to them as they moved around Lucifer, always making sure that he was between Sam and Lucifer. He knew that it was selfish, but he had to make sure that he was safe. He had to look just once more at the face of the man who had changed him. Snapped him out of his selfish and foolish hiding, taken him away from his magic tricks and shown him that all was not lost. The man that had given him a reason to live. 

One last look.

He could sense the words of protest beginning to form in Sams mouth. Words that would promise him safety and love, words that Gabriel would not be able to resist if spoken aloud. Thankfully Lucifer spoke first.

“Over a _girl_ , really?” He asked with a sickening and venomous amusement “I mean, I knew you were slumming but really? I hope you didn’t catch anything!”

And there it was. The sickening hatred that Lucifer had formed for his brothers so long ago. All hope that Gabriel could talk him around. That his time in the cage had taught him something was gone. All that was left was the knowledge that it had made him worse. And that he was not going to make it out of this.

“Lucifer, you are my brother and I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks!” He counteracted. Not even wincing at the annoyance and anger in his own voice.

“What did you just say to me?” Lucifer asked his face clearly portraying his disbelief that his little brother could dare be so insolent in his presence. 

“Look at yourself! Boo-hoo, ‘Daddy was mean to me so I’m going to smash up all his toys’” Gabriel began to berate his brother not even trying to hide his disgust at his behaviour.

“Watch your tone.” Lucifer warned, Gabriel took this as a sign to continue, if Lucifer was warning him off then maybe he didn’t want to kill him. So maybe, jut maybe, he would get through to him…

“Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum. Time to grow up.” 

Gabriel’s righteous anger and jealously was evident in his tone as he pleaded with his brother. But still his thoughts were consumed by the moose that had stolen his heart. 

“Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael...”Lucifer began.

Oh hell no, Gabriel thought. “Screw him. If he were standing here, I'd shiv his ass too.” 

He had to stop Lucifer, not just for what was right, not even because it was the angels job to protect mankind. But because of the plans Lucifer had for Sam. Just as he knew Cas would try to stop Michael if there were any hope of him winning, because, of course, his favourite brother would be the other one to fall for a human. And if Cas tried that and Gabriel was there then sure as Lucifer was his brother he’d try to stop him to. He would never let him lose Dean like he knew he was going to lose Sam.

He just wanted his family to stop fighting and to be able to be with Sam. That’s it. Why were they all so Dad damn selfish?!

“You disloyal-“ Lucifer began. “Oh I’m loyal,” Gabriel cut him off, “to them”

“Who? These so called ‘God’s” Lucifer asked as he took in the bodies of the Gods or ‘friends’ is brother had dirtied himself in association with.

“To people, Lucifer, to people.” To Sam. He thought to himself as he pleaded and reasoned.

“So you're willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches. Why?” Lucifer asked disgust and confusion seeping into is statement.

“Because Dad was right. They are better than us.” Gabriel argued

“They are broken. Flawed! Abortions.” Gabriel couldn't stand it any longer.

All of the humans he had met, even loved as the trickster, the children he had created with some of them, they were nothing like he described. They tried. They felt guilt. They tried to be better. . His mind went to all of the times he’d seen Sam struggle to gank a ‘monster’, when he had convinced him that he could not just watch his brothers kill people and be okay with it. To see his guilt when he let Lucifer out of the cage and was trying to put it right. How when his brother was mad at him it almost consumed him with guilt. To the humanity that was etched into his very soul, overpowering the fractional demon blood and creating a soul so beautiful that Gabriel had been hopelessly drawn to it. How was that so disgusting to an angel who was so much more flawed. So much more broken. Who’s entire tyrannical vendetta was based on the fact that he didn't get enough attention so he killed anything that was good and created evil.

“Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive.” He had to try. To convince him that he way was wrong. That his brother could change. Could stop. That this didn't have to be some hopeless vendetta against Dad that hurt everyone and everything but him. That he could still get out of this with Sam and not have to leave him again. Not with Lucifer’s plan so close. Not when it could all end as he’d seen in 2014 when he told Castiel where Dean was. Not like that, please, anything but that. That was all he could think as he tried and failed to persuade Lucifer to change his path. But as he’d always known but didn't want to admit, it was hopeless. “

And you should see the Spearmint Rhino! I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs.” Lucifer studied him. Questioning what he was hearing but still listening to him. That was the best he could hope for.

“Brother, don't make me do this.” Lucifer pleaded. And that was it. That was what Gabe had been searching for all this time. That hint of love, of mercy and family that the others believed to be gone. One last push and maybe…

“No one makes us do anything.” Gabriel retorted. Leveling with Lucifer begging him silently one last time to turn back. Not to choose this course. “I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel-” He pleaded. And Gabriel thought that he was getting through to him. But then his expression changed. The hesitation and pleading gone replaced by the cold front that he always wore when he was going to break something. Gabriel manifested a double of himself behind Lucifer with a twin angel blade. This was it.

“-But I know where your heart truly lies.” And with that Gabriel knew. He knew that Lucifer knew about Sam. About everything. He knew that Gabriel was tricking him. But he was going to go after Sam anyway. He wasn’t going to stop. HE WOULD NEVER STOP! All Gabriel could do now was hope that his plan worked just as well on Lucifer as it had to other angels in the past.

The second Gabriel lunged at Lucifer and Lucifer spun grabbing his arm and shoving the blade he carried into his chest.

“Here.” Lucifer told him coldly as he looked behind him in time to see Gabriel disappear in purple mirage. When he saw this, Lucifer turned to the doppelganger he believed to be Gabriel.

“Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother.” As the he jerked the blade into Gabriel chest the regret and tears that were forming in the usually emotionless face were illuminated. And dropping his brother’s dead form to the floor he had to take steadying breaths as he processed what he had done. From the other side of the room, concealed and unbeknownst to him, Gabriel stood watching. Broken in two. One half of him sorrowful because he could see the regret in his brothers eyes. And the other half of him angry and rage filled because now he could never see Sam again. He couldn’t risk it when Lucifer could still get into his head and dig around. He couldn’t let anyone know, not even Castiel. It wasn't safe. He was alone. And all he could think was that he was so glad he’d had that one last look before he left.

I'm so sorry Sam. He said his voice a barley audible whisper even to an angel.

And all he could think about was the fear in Sam's eyes as he left with Dean and Kali. The look that had told him all he needed to know about Sams feelings for him.

The last look that would have to carry him through for who knows how long. Maybe forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Well... that's what happens when I'm sick... I write somewhat painful fan fiction, or at least painful for me...  
> Feel free to comment or just ignore it but thank you for reading my splurge of words.. :} Kx


End file.
